


【翻译】I'll do what's right

by dawningli



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他就像一本翻开的书，讲述着毫不值得停下细读的故事。只要随意浏览就放下最好，因为结局很糟糕，开头毫无意义，而中间除了痛苦以外什么都没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll do what's right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887339) by [dragon_rider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider). 



> 原作者：为了这个梗而作：“Adam暗恋着Blake。他在一个派对上看见Blake和MIranda紧紧黏在一起，在众人面前示爱。他无法承受并恐慌发作，Blake找到并安抚了他。”但它离我远去了，然后我就写出了这个。

他们的初遇深深印刻在Adam头脑里，如同一幕他看过十多次的电影场景。  
他记得每个细节；记得Blake的穿着，记得他如何热情地转向他的经纪人低声谈论Adam，记得他的双眼在人造光源下折射着纯粹的蓝色，记得Blake对他的出现咕哝出的第一个玩笑。他自己的笑声如同从内心某个刚刚苏醒的深处响起，那里迸裂出一团崭新、温和但稳定的火焰，在Blake每次靠近他时发出哧哧响声。  
当Blake第一次与他调情，他的心脏不寻常地，愉悦地砰砰跳动。它发生得太过迅速，Adam还不知道它并非独一无二，并非仅仅对他而发。他不知道这只是Blake与一个新出现在他生活中的有吸引力的人相互交流的方式。他不知道Blake订婚了。他对Blake一无所知，除了他是个乡村歌手——从他的穿着和嗓音来看也绝不可能是其他职业——让Adam认为牛仔们被严重地低估了。  
他对Blake一无所知，但他对他大笑和微笑，抓住一切机会调戏Blake，揪住他的“小辫子”，而Blake也对他这么做。他们交换那些眼神，那些时长时短的隔着两张椅子的交流，让Adam低下头掩饰他多么开心和沉迷。他始终带着腼腆而期待的微笑，因为他如此愚蠢，被蒙蔽了双眼，没有为他的生命意识到Blake几乎与他身边的所有人调情，直到一切覆水难收。  
当他听说Blake已经订婚，将要步入婚姻殿堂时，他双眼上的纱布被扯下了。他的未婚妻是个美丽又有才华的乡村歌手，毫无疑问与他有一切的相似之处，甚至更多。  
Blake看着她的样子让Adam感到恶心。他感到有什么重要的东西从他胸膛里撕裂出来，被猛烈地刺痛着，扔在尘埃里曝晒干瘪，让他呼吸困难，无法再看着Blake的眼睛微笑。  
你不爱我，Adam想，他需要时间去稳定，去掌握自己，因为这感觉如此糟糕，他不敢相信发生的一切。但确切来说他是谁？他只是个愚蠢的男人，爱上了另外一个甚至更蠢的男人，毫无助益，甚至继续诱惑着他，依然欺骗着Adam，让Adam以为他的行为并非毫无意义，他对他唱他自己的歌，就像他唱的每个词都是认真的，而且他要让全世界都看见。  
在Blake表演了This Love之后，Adam回到家，闭上眼睛，身心都沉入黑暗中，希望他愚蠢的的心脏别再蠢蠢欲动。如果他任凭它翱翔，它将无处可去，那坠落会无比疼痛。  
你不爱我。  
以后也不会。

 

他们结婚了。  
很容易记起Blake每次拥抱Adam之后拿这个开玩笑。  
很难忽视他的心碎。不是一次碎掉，而是一片一片碎裂，每次他看着Blake与Miranda亲吻，依偎在一起，每次他无意瞧见Blake宽大的身躯拥抱着她，就像她是一块无价之宝，就像触摸和亲吻她是他所能获得的最好的礼物。  
如果与他们同在一个房间太久的话，忽视他们是不可能的。所以Adam会编个理由离开，确保当Blake的妻子在场时，再也不与Blake待在一起太久。  
人们在偷偷谈论，那是当然的。这挺好笑，因为Adam不恨Miranda，他也确定Miranda不恨他。  
他很确定她同情他。

 

有时候他无法避免。  
他不可能为了他不知道的事情做计划，所以当他来到Usher的家，看到Blake温柔地亲吻Miranda的脸颊，她坐在他的大腿上，他深深地，颤抖地呼吸，靠向离他最近的一面墙，尽量让自己别脸朝下摔倒，他的膝盖弯曲，心脏颤动着，威胁着要罢工。他紧紧闭上眼睛，咒骂着，拒绝了Shakira的帮助，跌跌撞撞地冲进了最近的空房间。  
这太过疼痛，像是他正在死去。

 

当Blake敲门，未被允许就直接进来的时候，他仍换气过度。  
Adam咳嗽着挤出一声笑。这就是Blake做事的方式——他不请自来，甚至闯进Adam的心而无心地毁掉它。完全无意。  
Blake嘘着，让他安静下来，当Adam试图把他推开时忽略他甩动的手臂。  
他抱着Adam，把他搂近他的胸膛。他把鼻子埋进他的头发，低语着让人安心的话，就像那些温和的碰触和拍打一样毫无意义。但Adam的心拒绝识别它们，紧紧抓住它们，抓住Blake，就像他随时都可以离开因为他可以，但他的存在如此让他安慰，于是Adam放弃了，任它去了，让它享有一会儿他们都不可能拥有的东西。  
“我送你回家。”Blake在他耳边喃喃道，指尖哄诱着Adam把后脑勺靠在他肩上，“天啊，Adam，你病得太严重了。你应该在床上，不是来参加派对。你犯蠢了吗？”  
Adam几乎正常地笑了笑，勉强恢复了呼吸。  
“是啊，”他说，“是啊，我是。”  
他陷入了苦恋，如此愚蠢。但下一次他会找个迂回的方式问问Miranda在不在城里的。


	2. Chapter 2

Adam知道事情出了错。Blake用微笑和肩膀上的拍打欢迎他，而不是他们通常的熊抱和偶尔贴在脸颊上的吻。  
他盯着Blake，感觉被夺去了那一点点属于他的——虽然不只是他的东西。在几年的苦恋后，Adam已经学会了如何分享，学会满足于他所得到的一切——但Blake装聋作哑，转过身去，转而和Usher聊起天来。他的大笑直接刺穿了Adam。  
他意识到他已经被拒绝了，即使他还什么都没坦白。他能感觉到空气中转变的气氛，昭示着事情的变化，所有人都意识到了。他们开玩笑说传奇的Bromance正在死亡，他们应该找个伴侣心理医生。Adam的皮肤不舒服地蠕动着。  
他们永远不会成为一对伴侣，现在他们甚至都不再是好朋友了，就因为他的秘密泄露了——不是完全曝光，看起来Blake不准备散播消息，感谢他的那点仁慈——Blake没有惊恐，也没有试着用一些距离和时间给Adam的心一次痊愈的机会，或是两者皆为。  
Blake不知道每次他的手指刷过，每次他否定Adam，他都在他的灵魂上钻了一个孔，让那个空隙大敞着，这样Adam就能慢慢失血而死。肯定没人会来止住它，因为到现在为止这都是Blake的工作，而他再也不会这么做了。

 

两周以来他们之间的距离威胁着要整个吞下Adam，他再也忍不下去了。  
他把Blake困在他的拖车里，锁上他身后的门，武装起自己，避免伤害，希望自己能挺过来。自从他遇到Blake，痛苦就已经成了一位他形影不离的伙伴。他们并不算是朋友。Adam如此想要他的心脏保持完整。  
Blake立即不安起来。他停止把玩他的手机，站了起来，试图利用他可观的身高和他不愿放弃的烂演技接近门口。  
“我控制住了，”Adam说，很开心他的声音没有背叛他，听起来稳定而自信，“你不需要这么做，Blake。”  
Blake畏缩了，摆弄着他的结婚戒指，就像他能把已经看出来的，而现在从Adam脸上无所循迹的那个事实给抹去一样。  
“瞧，Adam，我们不能——  
“我们不能什么？”Adam懊恼地打断他，“我们什么都没做！”  
“这不对。”Blake说，声音很轻。  
Adam猛地后退，力量太大以至于几乎拉伤了肌肉。  
Blake的手指依然握着他的戒指不动，他的视线凝视着地面，他们之间的几步距离如同寒冷而狂风暴雨的海面将他们分开。  
“你恐同，”他沉闷地指出，“我们有过几个gay选手，但你现在吓坏了，因为这与你相关。”  
Blake的视线突然抬起与他相对。  
“我是说我们这样不对！我不是说我反对两个男人在一起——该死，Adam，我不想伤害你，好吗？你是我的朋友，我爱你，真的，”他慢慢地说，以某种方式看起来既甜蜜又残酷，“但我不——我不像你对我一样爱你。  
“我知道，”Adam说，脸不红心不跳。  
而且你以后也不会，他没说出来。他同样是知道的，他在很久以前就明白了。但当这句话通过Blake那双蓝眼睛坦诚地传递出来的时候，他仍然感到了比先前更要糟糕千百倍的痛苦在心脏上蔓延开来。  
Blake摇摇头，伤心而后悔。Adam几乎因恐慌而冻结。  
几乎。  
“我跟你说过，我控制住了。”他施压道，“我从来没向你要求过任何东西而且我以后也不会，我甚至不知道你怎么发现——”  
“我不想跟Miranda产生问题，”Blake打断，“你知道她对我来说意味着整个世界。”  
喔。也许Miranda确实恨他，Adam想。  
“她告诉你了。她逼你这么做的。”  
这不是个问题，但Blake再次摇头，皱起眉，看起来想往Adam脸上揍一拳。  
Adam几乎让他这么做了。也比这样要好受，他肯定。  
他几乎不能思考，不敢相信Blake欣然愿意在他们之间拉开距离，因为他的心不让他那样做。  
“别把她扯进来，”Blake愤怒地说，“她什么都没做，我自己发现的，而且我在这事变得更糟糕前一直在处理着他，既然现在有简单的——”  
“简单？！”Adam几乎尖叫道，“这不对！这对你来说怎么可能容易？！”  
“你让它变得很难但本来不需要这样的！”Blake吼了回来，“看在他妈的份上，Adam，只需要一点时间你就能克服你的——你的——对我的感觉。只需要一点时间，然后我们就能把这事忘到脑后拿它开玩笑了。”  
Adam用手掌根抵住眼睛，但那里没有一个能抵挡眼泪的水坝。他轻声抽泣，细小的抽噎混合着怀疑的笑声从他嘴里发出，他擦拭着他的脸颊，试图他妈的控制自己。  
“拿它开玩笑，是啊，”他沉吟，“我猜这很有趣，我是说，它确实很荒唐。我知道你怎么在早上喝咖啡，我知道你有多喜欢吃鸡蛋和那些油腻的东西，我听到一首歌的第一分钟就能知道你会喜欢，因为我就是能感觉到。”  
“我知道你喜欢睡在床的右边，即使我根本没看见过但是我知道，我就是知道，因为我一直睡在床的左边，我一直因为你的蠢笑话而大笑，当我看到你愚蠢的酒窝我会微笑，而且我知道，我知道你和她很开心，好吗？我能看见，我有眼睛。我不会危害到这个的，我绝不会毁掉你的幸福，但你不相信我，所以这一切都不重要了。这很有趣，是吧？”  
Blake挤出了一声动静，如果再响一点的话也许能被称为一声呜咽。他看起来惊慌失措、气愤、悲伤，所有的情绪都不是Adam在坦白了一部分自己的感情后，希望在他脸上反映出来的神情。  
他的手指向他伸去，在Adam脸上徘徊了一会儿，下一秒迅速地撤回，似乎Adam周围的空气触碰起来都不够安全。  
“Adam，求你了，让它去吧。这对我们来说是最好的了。”  
现在他在恳求了，他已经不再试着通情达理了，而这场争吵让Adam想赶快离开。  
他闭上眼睛，心不在焉地触碰他的胸膛，按着他心脏的正上方，试着让它维持完整，至少，因为Blake不想要他，或是他对他最小的一点爱意，所以他必须压抑住，压抑在自己的内心。  
“好。”  
这是Blake想要的，那么他会给他。  
他微笑——一个悲哀的，颤抖的小表情——然后关上了他背后的门。  
不管他如何努力，他都没法走下阶梯，只能坐在原地，手捂住脸，遮掩住他的抽噎，不让任何人看到他现在有多可怜。  
他几乎期待起Blake会走出来一秒钟，帮他回到他的拖车里，安慰他，即使那只是言辞，但也会让他好受些。  
当Blake没这么做，他也并不惊讶。  
他只是痛苦，太痛苦，让他根本没法挪动。


	3. Chapter 3

拍摄在接下来的几周中变成了噩梦。  
Carson时不时地给他们脸色，特别是紧张的气氛太过浓重，似乎能用一把黄油刀切开的那些时刻，但什么都没说。  
Adam知道，如果Carson什么都不知道的话，他会把他与Blake叫到一边谈谈，而他已经知道了——Blake告诉他了（谁知道他实际上他妈说了什么）——让这事从某种程度上变得更糟了。  
他决定他要退出，决定这是他的最后一季。他专注于他的团队，把他每一丁点力量都倾注上去，期望得到最好的效果，他心知肚明，如果可以的话，他在这一秒钟就会直接退出，再也不回到摄影棚，因为看着Blake，每一天都要意识到自己不能走向他，不能像普通人一样欢迎他，不能看着他而不让他感到不适，这简直要杀了他。  
他从来没这么引人注目，但他真心希望自己能消失，希望他能从地球表面跌落，再也不回来。  
看起来这也是Blake想要的，这比其他一切都伤人。  
一小部分的他依然在期待，也许Blake会想念他，回到他身边。  
他错了。  
Adam获得的印象是，在此事之后他们甚至连朋友都做不成了。  
看起来也不像，再也不了，Adam不是为了那不可能的爱而默哀，而是他以为他能永久保留的友情，能贴近他的心口，就像他生命中最好的安慰奖。  
他错了。

 

他始终不知道Blake是怎么发现他对他那些绝望的，摧残他心灵的感情的。  
它让他变得偏执，让他觉得他就像一本翻开的书，讲述着毫不值得停下细读的故事。只要随意浏览就放下最好，因为结局很糟糕，开头毫无意义，而中间除了痛苦以外空无一物。

 

他意外地遇见了Blake。  
时间很晚了，排练已经结束至少一个小时，工作人员正忙着把东西安放在明天需要的位置上，并把所有人赶出摄影棚。  
Blake始终坐在那儿，他的头从他肩上沉重地垂下，他颤抖的手几乎承受不住它的重量。  
Adam的呼吸几乎被劈作两半。他无法控制，在门口徘徊着，渴望接近他，安慰他，但他很清楚自己不受欢迎。  
他转过身，准备离开，试图追上Carson或Usher发出的动静。  
“我知道你在这儿，”Blake说，声音低沉粗重，似乎他哭哑了嗓子。Adam能听出来，他也经历了许多相同的漫漫长夜。Adam畏缩着。“抱歉。我正要——”  
“别走，”Blake说，手掌从他的脸上滑落。他用灼热而明亮的眼睛看着Adam，眼神似乎嘶吼着Adam无法听到的言语，“留下来。”  
他当然要留下来，如果他是一台机器，他甚至都没被设定违背Blake的命令。他不是一台机器，但他的心已经遵循了Blake的期望，让他从骨髓里动摇，他无法改变或停止。  
然而，他还有他的自尊，这是唯一可依靠的东西，让他不至于崩溃，摔成碎片，于是他试着坚持住。  
“我不应该留下，”他说，他该死的声音应该听起来波澜不惊，但并不是，它痛苦，生涩，尽管如此，还存有一丝希望。  
他转身离开。这太好笑了，真的，他毫无离开Blake的力量，甚至在他被允许留在他身边的时候也是如此，但Blake不知道，他站起身，以惊人的速度冲上去关紧门，把Adam留在房间里，同他一起。  
“Adam，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，”他低语着，模糊不清的声音从Adam肩上发出，几乎无法辨认。他把他抛弃了，如同扔掉一条曾经舒适熟悉，后来变得绷紧而无法忍受的牛仔裤，在这之后他居然还敢拥抱他。  
Adam任他去了，因为原谅很容易，但忘却并不简单。  
他黏在他身上，Adam荒唐地希望他们一直这么抱着，Blake的手指陷入他的后背，似乎他想爬进Adam的皮肤，永远住在那里。  
当Blake告诉他他想念他时，他相信了他。  
他微笑了。

 

“你还——”  
“是的，”Adam叹气。向Blake解释对他的单恋，就像教一条认识数字但不知道它们什么意思的狗做数学，“我没有一个能一按即关的开关，你知道，而且你对我来说太——”好看，迷人，大方，善良，美好，完美，“你，太混蛋了以至于我还忘不了。我能上哪儿找比你还烂的家伙呢？”  
Blake轻声笑了。他以为这是个玩笑，这个白痴。  
Adam让他相信这个了。他喜欢他冷静而温柔，没有压在身上的负罪感，喜欢他靠近，与他亲密，所以他随他去了。  
“我很高兴我们能做朋友。”  
“我也是。”  
于是Adam留在了这个节目，留在Blake身边。

 

“我把我们的事告诉Miranda了。”Blake说，话语在Adam的耳膜上隆隆作响。他正躺在乡村歌手的胸口。  
“没有什么我们，Blake。”他回答。  
要承认这个几乎不那么让他受伤了，因为他能和Blake这样待在一起。  
他们独自呆在一座山上，享受着LA恬静的春日夜晚，躺在Blake的卡车上，Adam在里面感到很舒适；在熟悉的空气和星辰下，在Blake散发的温暖和环绕着他的手臂之间。  
如果Blake爱他，这可以很浪漫。  
他并不爱他，这应该是痛苦的，而Adam确实如此，但他不想去在乎了。  
这是种好的痛苦，Adam想，在这时甚至是甜蜜的，这就是好的改变。  
“你知道我什么意思，”Blake有点儿小怒，“我很暴躁，她问我怎么了，我告诉她发生了什么。”  
Adam哼了一声，头挤在Blake的颈窝，问，“那她怎么说？”  
“她说她相信我，”Blake说，声音里满是自豪与宠爱。Adam的呼吸窒住了，但他并没注意到，依旧在说着，似乎那些言语并没有直直刺穿Adam的心脏。“她说如果我想的话就来找你，所以我这么做了。”  
“然后你就在这儿了。”Adam陈述道，紧紧闭上眼睛，当他的心吵闹着让他利用这个机会，现在就占有Blake，趁着他脆弱，趁着他已经清楚地知道他需要Adam留在他的生命中。  
“我太他妈幸运了，”Blake吸气，感叹着，亲吻着Adam的额头，但他指的是她。Adam想要揍他一拳，亲吻他，但他不能，也永远不会那么做。  
他在Blake的牛仔布夹克下面触摸着他，假装他想要暖和他的手指，实际上他只是试着紧紧抓住他所拥有的，抓住Blake提供给他的。  
没有爱情故事可说，也永远不会有，但这样就够了。它只能如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：第一次翻译虐文的我，一边翻一边进行着激烈的自我斗争，脑袋里无数个小人儿大喊大叫着，有的要砸电脑，有的要上天台，有的叫着叫着就被虐死过去，剩下的一个在……琢磨字词（。  
> 这文的Blake很渣，渣得十分天然，现实中的那个首先不会这么渣，第二也不会那么天然（。所以虽然虐得要死，虐过了也就好多了。故事总是虚构的，现实的幸福才是最重要的。  
> 向Adam和Behati献上一生的祝福！


End file.
